


Chloe appreciation day- Night time visits

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Angsty chloenette platonic friendship drabble.Also features fluff and happy ending.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Chloe appreciation day- Night time visits

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend and co-writer sanj_sanj who helped me make this little drabble.

Tap Tab

Huh?

Tab Tab

What the?

Tab Tap

Where was that noise coming from?

Tab Tab

With a groan Marinette disentangled herself from her bedsheats. A quick glance at her clock provided all the information she needed to know what's going on.

With a sigh she opened her skylight, if this was Chat asking for cookies at 3 am again... well, that boy better say goodbye to his pastry privileges.

"Chat, it's 3 am, if you are here asking for cookies again I'll... Chloe?"

"H-hey marinette." Chloe, or rather Queen Bee, said. Just that this didn't sound like Chloe at all. This wasn't the voice of the usual Chloe Bourgeois. This was the voice of a broken person, someone in pain, someone who was suffering.

"C-can I come in?"

Shaking herself out of the stupor she was in, Marinette stepped aside to let the superheroine in. Chloe promptly dropped onto marinette's bed, releasing her transformation in the process, before burying her head in Marinette's pillows.

Marinette just blinked in confusion. What was happening?

Here she was, sitting on her bed with Chloe Bourgeois. What is happening? 

Marinette looked over at the other girl, only to see that Chloe had curled herself up in a tight ball, her shoulders shaking as quiet sobs racked her fragile body.

Without a second of hesitation Marinette crawled over to the girl and enveloped her in a hug. 

Chloe started openly sobbing as she slowly relaxed in Marinette's grip. 

The two just sat there. Chloe still sobbing and Marinette still enduring getting her pyjamas wet. Chloe had calmed down a little, her transformation dropped a while ago. A few minutes later, she dropped her arms from around Marinette and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Chloe still didn't look at Marinette, opting to stare at her feet instead. 

Marinette noticed Chloe was in her pyjamas as well, weird, but not the weirdest thing that happened tonight. "Chloe." Marinette asked hesitantly. "Why are you here?"

"It's nothing Dupain-cheng." Chloe bluffed, uselessly. "Chloe." Marinette said, her voice full of empathy. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you."

Marinette tried to put a hand on her shoulder but Chloe twitched away, her eyes pupils shrinking to the size of needle heads.

That's when she saw. There was an angry, red stain right across Chloe's left cheek. How had she missed that?

"Chloe? What happened to your cheek?" 

The girl in question looked up, her eyes teary and her lips swollen from biting down on them. And in that moment, she broke.

Chloe walked down the hallway of her father's hotel. It was lonely without Sabrina, not that the girl could help getting sick.

She went by her father's office, voices shouting from the inside once more. She knew, without checking, that her parents were inside, fighting once more.

Why did it have to be like this? 

Why couldn't her parents get along?

Why did her family have to be so broken?

She wouldn't stand for it. She had to do something, else her parents would break each other's hearts one last time.

And so, with a determination she hadn't felt in years, Chloe swung open the door to her father's office and stepped in.

"Stop!"

Both adults looked at her in shock, their words stuck in their throats.

"You two have been fighting since before I was born! And I won't stand by any longer!"

"You have shouted and sworn and hurt each other for the last time! I won't let you do this anymore! "

"I am sick of your constant fighting and constant-

SLAP

Chloe stared at her mother in shock.

"How dare you? How dare you say that to my face? To the woman who raised you!"

Chloe blinked at her father, tears welling up in her eyes. The man fish nothing.

And so she ran.

She ran and ran until her feet hurt and she couldn't run any farther.

She didn't know when she transformed.

She didn't know where her feet took her.

All she knew is, that she couldn't keep running. 

Chloe whimpered as she finished telling Marinette her story. Shaking, she whispered, “I-I’m sorry for walking in on you like this. I-I just - I don’t know what overcame me.”

“Chloe, I’m so sorry for what you’ve gone through. I couldn’t imagine what I would have done in the situation. Just know you’re always welcome here, okay?”

Chloe stared at her in disbelief. It seemed as if she had underestimated Marinette’s kindheartedness. Here was the girl whom she had been nothing but cruel to all these years, staring at her with what could only be pure sympathy and love. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, to be honest. She felt her mood slightly lighten as she thought about the dark-haired girl sitting before her.

“Marinette, I don’t know how you manage to be so so kind, but I-I’m really happy I came to you.” Chloe looked up with a hopeful smile on her face.

This time, it was the blond initiating the hug. Wrapping her arms tightly around the other girl. "Thank you so much Marinette. But I should head back now." 

Chloe was about to leave through the trapdoor when she realized she couldn't. Something was holding her back. 

That something turned out to be Marinette, holding on to her pyjamas. "You're not going anywhere."

Marinette threw the duvet over, pushed Chloe down and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders.

"You're staying right here." Chloe looked at her dumbfounded. "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Marinette replied. 

"Where will you sleep?"

"Ah, don't worry about me, I'll just sleep on the sof- woah!" Marinette wasn't expecting to be suddenly pulled down under the duvet with Chloe.

"You stay here, I can't make you sleep on your sofa."

Marinette wanted to protest but her bed was so warm and she was so tired. Maybe she should just...yawn...go to...yawn...sleep.

And so, a few hours later, they lay side by side in Marinette’s loft bed. Sleeping peaceful and calm. Undisturbed by the outside world.

And the next day. Chloe got to eat an amazing breakfast like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> Same as the other drabble earlier this is for out character appreciation month.  
> If you want to join us on the discord for this month's event or for next month's event, a song fix exchange, the sign ups are still open for that and here's a link. 
> 
> [ Miraculous fanfiction ](https://discord.gg/5aQnSN)
> 
> Again, thank you sanj_sanj. You're awesome.  
> Kudos or comment if you liked it and have a nice day.
> 
> -cedalodon


End file.
